Computer Duel
}} "Computer Duel" is the sixth episode of Mario Party 2 Revengeance. Intro Jon: Hums Arin: (Mellowed out from the outburst in the previous episode) I’m fine now. Gameplay (Continued from the previous episode.) Turn Fifteen Wario rolls a 7, passes up another hootenanny, and continues on to a Red Space. Arin imitates Jon and then himself. Afterwards, Peach rolls a 6, also passes on a hootenanny, and ends this turn on a Battle Space, for a pot of 38 coins. Battle Mini-Game #6: Crazy Cutters The goal is to trace an image, this time a Cheep-Cheep, as near-perfect as possible. Luigi wins with 81 pts., followed by Wario with 79 pts., Peach with 72 pts., and DK with 70 pts. Pay-off: Luigi wins 26 coins, Wario wins 11 coins, and Peach wins 1 coin. Turn Fifteen Mini-game: Dungeon Dash (2v2: Wario & Peach vs. DK & Luigi) The Grumps put aside their differences once again to battle the computer players and win the game. This gives Wario his 7th win and Peach her 4th win. LAST 5 TURNS As of now, Wario is in 1st, followed by DK, Peach, and Luigi. Koopa Troopa predicts DK will win and gives him 10 coins. All Blue and Red Spaces either give or take 6 coins, and finally, if two players land on the same space, a duel mini-game will occur. Turn Sixteen Luigi starts the last 5 turns with a four. He passes on a hootenanny and ends his turn going down at the fork to DK’s Blue Space, which starts a Duel Mini-Game. The Duel mini-game is a stand-off for 10 coins. Luigi caps DK before DK can turn around, shooting his ape butt. DK rolls a 2 and lands on a Bowser Space. The Roulette lands on Star Steal, which once again sees Bowser getting the hell out of Dodge. Wario rolls a 5 and heads towards Boo at the fork, stopping on a Blue Space. Peach rolls a 7 and goes to a Red Space. Turn Sixteen Mini-Game: Looney Lumberjack (2v2: Luigi & Wario vs. DK & Peach) The teams must cut off their section of a log before their opponents do. Luigi and Wario win their 9th and 8th mini-game respectively. Turn Seventeen Luigi rolls a 9 and lands on a Happening Space, moving the train towards the next station. DK rolls a 4 and advances to a Blue Space. Wario rolls big with 10. This time, he steals a Star from DK, loses 5 coins from Baby Bowser, deposits 5 coins into the bank (now at 25 coins) and ends his turn on a Blue Space. Peach rolls a 5, just barely makes it past the two Bowser Spaces, and stops on a Blue Space. Turn Seventeen Mini-Game: Shell Shocked (4-Player) Peach wins the game after knocking out Wario. This gives her her 5th mini-game win. Turn Eighteen Luigi starts with an 8, goes to Boo, and selects Steal coins from Wario, which is funny because he could have stolen a Star from him. {Wario fends off Boo and the game concludes in the next episode} Current standings: 1st Place - Wario: 3 stars and 12 coins, 8 Mini-Game wins 2nd Place - Princess Peach: 0 Stars and 61 coins, 5 Mini-Game wins 3rd Place - Luigi: 0 Stars and 55 coins, 9 Mini-Game wins 4th Place - DK: 0 Star and 6 coins, 2 Mini-Game wins Discussions Right off the bat, the Grumps talk about how people in the future will watch the episodes back-to-back in a playlist. Which is somewhat hilarious in hindsight, as there are YouTube playlists that feature episodes from Jon’s era in chronological order of release, including one that does so in playlist release order (opposed to episode release). They then discuss at length about how when people imitate someone it’s either: A) not how they actually sound, for example going an octave lower than that person’s regular voice for someone meant to be stupid; or B) not at all what happened or was said, exaggerating those two points for satirical purposes. Later, Arin points out how interesting Toad’s appearance and personality is, such as how Toad is never portrayed as having a quiet voice. Memorable Quotes “Here’s my impression of you: ‘''Hey Arin. Hey Arin. Hey Arin. I’m handsome and I love you, and our friendship. And I hope it lasts forever.’” - Arin’s raspy impression of Jon “Thanks Jon. I hate you. I hate video games; Mario Party’s the worst. The design choices are asinine.” - Arin’s deep, stupid-sounding impression of himself ------- “I had a bad day at work today.”/“Do you want me to make you macaroni?” - Arin’s imitation of a conversation from one Toad to another ------- “You know what I did on purpose” ''(claps, as to mimic a suitcase closing) “That was me leaving your life.” - Jon, not knowing the future of three months later ------- “Oh, like your wood pizza is better than my wood, uh, uh, uh, cuticle.” - Arin “I see your mind looking for things to say.” - Jon Outro Jon: Next time on the Game Grumps, last three turns. Arin: imitates phone ringing Jon: What, what is your joke about? Arin: Hello? Jon: Yeah. Arin: Sidekick rental? I’m sorry I said all that about (mumbles) Jon: YOU SAID IT WAS ABOUT KARATE! Now I’m upset; just because you lied though. Gallery Who're you gonna call (Question Mark).png|Call this number if you know a better joke than a "Mario gets laid with Peach" joke External Links * Category:Game Grumps VS Episodes Category:Jon and Arin Episodes Category:Mario Party 2 episodes